Ihaveawiixboxds/Archive
Ihaveawiixboxds is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on January 7, 2010. He had the rank Inventor, 4,240 posts, and 1 stud. He was known in the Ninjago Forum as a Nya-hater, who often trolled fans of the character. He wrote two popular stories, "How fang-kwon-do was invented" and "Lloyd owns Skylanders," both in the Ninjago forum. The former of the two was once the most viewed story in the Ninjago Stories Subforum. History When Ihaveawiixboxds first joined, he posted in both the Star Wars forums and the Ninjago forums. Immediately, he began trolling many Nya topics, and quickly became enemies with Bridgey27. After reaching JuniorBuilder, he began his first story, "How Fang-kwon-do Was Invented." Even though it was the first ever Ninjago story about the Sepentine, it came off to a slow start and didn't get many readers. Not long after starting "How Fang-kwon-do was invented," he began his second story, "Lloyd Owns Skylanders," which came off to a rocketing start, but lost many readers. As he continued to troll Nya topics, he created a topic where users could write alternate endings to episodes; all of the endings made by Ihaveawii, of course, always had Nya and Jay getting extremely injured. It was on this topic where he met Enoch748, one of his very best friends. It was on that topic, too, that he met BuildWithBricks, a user who nicknamed Ihaveawii "Bizzaro," and nicknamed himself "Superman." Another one of his best friends, Samed5, started out as one of the many Ihaveawiixboxds haters, but soon joined Ihaveawii, since he also hated Nya. Samed and Ihaveawii started a Nya hating group in the "Pythor Fan Club," and soon expanded to a secondary base, the "Serpentine Fan Club," when AwesomePythor joined. By this time, Ihaveawii had stopped posting in the Star Wars forums, and he soon began to post in the Message Boards forums. There he met Swellshark, Marcel77799, IndyAJD, J-d-j, Rosso22, and Skulduggery77, all of whom he soon became friends with. Ban Ihaveawiixboxds was banned for creating dupes and being rude to Nya fans from Ninjago (even though his behavior had arguably improved by the time he was actually banned). He created a new account, Ihaveawiixboxds3ds, very soon after his first ban. This account lasted only two days, and it was after that second ban when Ihaveawii decided to retire. Ihaveawii created Ihaveawiixboxds3ds- to announce his retirement. He was banned once again, and created Ihaveawiixboxds3ds--, as he had not finished his retirement speeches. Ihaveawiixboxds3ds—was locked, so when Ihaveawii finally retired, he retired under Ihaveawiixboxds4. Return Ihaveawii returned to the boards as an Initiate, and he promised to be nicer and to do all he could to avoid another ban. This worked well, and he reached Inventor and started 2 new stories, one of which was locked. Trivia *He was the leader of the Nya-Hating organization. *Samed5 was his apprentice and second-in-command. *While he was retired, he often came back to check on things. *Interestingly, his account Ihaveawiixboxds4 was actually his 5th account. *He often yelled at Samed5 when he spams and got extremely mad when he spammed to reach Maniac. *He said that his avatar's hat was supposed to represent his Angry Birds hat in real life, even though he created the avatar long before he knew about Angry Birds. *His sister was Ihaveamylittlepony. *He created over 11 accounts but stopped making dupes after his ban. Gallery Ihaveawiixboxds4.png|Ihaveawii as a craftsman Ihaveawiixboxds 3698.png|Ihaveawii's old account Category:1 stud Category:Inventor Category:2010 Archive